4 months with Muggles
by stardustgirl24
Summary: Draco just got served...a sentence that requires him to live like a Muggle for four months. Not only that, but he has to live with Hermoine Granger too. Can we say PANIC? a funny Dramoine fanfic. At least 5 chapters. T for sassy narrator and lots of cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Draco and his mother watched as Lucius was carted off to Askaban.

"Draco," Narcissa said.

"Yes?" Draco answered.

"I-I received the punishment for you this morning."

"What punishment?"

"Draco, since you were officially a Death Eater at the time of the Dark Lord' defeat, the Aurors have resigned you to living in the Muggle world with a Muggleborn witch to get over your hatred."

"THESE IDIOTS ARE MAKING ME DO WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sighed. Today would be his last day living alone or more accurately, living with that stupid Auror- his name was Tim, by the way, who thinks he can just be all buddy-buddy with one of the Malfoy family. Even if his father was dead, Draco was still supposed to carry on the Malfoy legacy.

"Hey, Drake! I was wondering if you know who you're going to be living with for the next four months?"

Draco glared at poor Tim. "NO, if I had known do you think I would still be here?

Tim gulped. (Geez, Draco, don't scare my soon to be boyfriend! Btws, I'm Stacey and I'll be narrating your entire story!)

"Sorry, Drake, I just thought that you might know as well…" Tim trailed off.

"Wait…" Draco paused. "You know who it is?!"

Tim smiled sheepishly. (Aw, Tim, you are the most adora-*gets hit with book* I WILL CONTINUE!) "Well, yeah, I do know who it is."

Draco tackled Tim harshly to the ground. "WHO IS IT? TELL ME YOU SON OF A BASTARD!"

Tim just smirked. "You'll find out tomorrow…"

Hermione sighed. Why do people always tell her stupid things like, for example, "You're going to be sharing a house with Draco Malfoy, your old nemesis, for four months?" Harry needs to tell her these things sooner rather than later. Suddenly, Hermione was tapped on shoulder.

"Mione, come eat lunch. You've been working for two hours!"

Hermione laughed. (You have no right to make her laugh you slimy-) "Ron, just because you can't keep your attention focused on one thing for that long doesn't mean that I can't."

"Please? There's this new place and-"

Hermione kissed him to silence his mouth. "Sure."

Today was the day. Draco had begged, pleaded, cooked his famous macaroons, played a Muggle game (Scrabble) for Tim to tell him who he was going to be living with. Tim hadn't cracked. (You go Tim!)

As Draco walked through the doors of the Minister of Magic's office, he caught a sight of unruly, curly, brown hair-

"I'M LIVING WITH YOU?!"

Ron cracked his knuckles as if to say: "Stay away from my girl," Hermione looked shocked, Kingsley (Minister of Magic) laughed and Harry sighed.

Harry took a deep breath. "We've got a long way to go."

Kingsley smiled. "So, let's get down to business,"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was shocked. In all his life, he had never been so shocked.

Hermione sighed. Her viciously wild curls had tamed down a bit since school, but they were still near impossible to control. Right now they were in a ponytail- one that had taken ten minutes to put up.

(Stacey: Where's Tim?!)

Ron was shocked as well. (WHERE'S TIM?) Now way he was ready for his girlfriend of three years to be living with his arch nemesis for four months. Dang, he was going to propose next weekend, on their four year anniversary. Now his plans were ruined.

"YOU!" Ron roared in rage.

"Yes, me, Weaselbee. What, shocked to gaze upon my perfect self?" Draco flipped his hair.

Hermione, who had become increasingly concerned with Ron and Draco near each other, just lost it at the hair flip. (Who wouldn't?)

From behind the angry Ron (who looked like a carrot) and the oddly nonchalant Draco, came the sound of muffled laughter. They turned around and saw Hermione on the floor, struggling to contain her giggles.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron rushed over to the trembling brunette.

"The…..hair…..flip…" Hermione gasped out.

"What did you do to my Mione, Ferret?" Ron faced Draco.

"Nothing," Draco replied. "Unless her ovaries exploded from seeing my glorious face. That would've been my fault."

Hermione only laughed harder.

_LineBreak_

"So," Hermione said, showing Draco around her flat. "This'll be your room, it's across from mine. Please somehow find a job. I need you out of my hair for me to write the new edition of _Hogwarts, a History._"

"So," Draco kicked a wall. "What're the rules around here?"

"Well, the rules are as follows; No loud music, I cook. That's just a personal preference. Don't touch anything Muggle unless you're SURE you know how it works. Ron broke my IPhone last week and I still need to replace it."

"Your what?"

"My IPhone. When I have the time, I'll show you how it works. But first," Hermione stopped in the kitchen. "We're going to learn how to use a microwave."

Time Skip

"That- that went well." It was four in the afternoon, Hermione was late for a date with Ron, and her microwave used to be on fire.

Draco collapsed on his bed. Microwaves were exhausting. "Tomorrow," he heard Hermione call as she was leaving. "You're going to watch the telly." Hearing that, Draco growled. How could he, the heir to the Malfoy fortune, have been brought so low? Sitting up, he resolved to do the one thing that would make him feel better- bringing down Weaselbee. And to do that, he to take the one thing that mattered to the red-head…. Hermione.

It was time for Operation "Make Granger fall in love with me and therefore leave Weaselbee."

Sometimes, bad boys have to play nice.

(Stacy: Y'know, author-chan, It would be nice if you could move the story along a little bit… Me: I'm trying! Just let me upload chapters on a schedule, [every weekend] and I will move the story along. Keep acting like that, and there won't be a story! Stacy: *Taylor Swift Impression* Why you gotta be so- MEAN? Me: *laughs and goes out for ice cream with Stacey)


	4. Chapter 4

Stage 1: Be nicer to Granger/Hermione

Draco messed up his hair perfectly. Today was the day he was going to watch the telly and get Hermione to fall for him. Two goals, both easily achievable.

"MALFOY!" Hermione called for him.

"Yes?" he elegantly called back.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!" she stomped up the stairs with each word and finally arrived at his door.

"I did what?" At this point, he was actually confused.

"THIS!" Hermione shrieked. She was holding what used to be her Yule Ball dress, only it was ruined by a giant brown stain. "I was holding on to this for my memories of the Yule Ball, it was special!"

Draco shook his head. "Look, Hermione, I didn't do this. BUT, if you let me outside, I will pay for its dry cleaning and repair, alright?"

Hermione just stared at him.

"What, Hermione? Enjoying the view?"

Hermione just shook herself out of shock. "Y-you're being….nice to me?"

Draco smirked and closed the door in her face. "Great to see you!"

"Oh no you don't! Draco Malfoy, you open the door right this instant!" Hermione struggled, but she wasn't strong enough to open the door by herself.

Draco smiled. Weaselbee must be coming over soon, or else she wouldn't be losing her head because of a dress. The Hermione he knew was stronger than that.

"Fine," Draco smiled. He opened the door right as Hermione was putting her full strength on the door, and she crashed through his room- onto the man of the hour, Draco.

"Gah! Bloody woman, get off me!"

"Draco, I can't! My hand is caught between the bookshelf!"

"Neither can I!"

"Why not! Ah! Something's got my hand!"

"That would be my hand."

Ginny chose that moment to enter the room. "Herms, you okay? I heard some thumps fr-"She froze in shock.

"Ginny, this isn't what it looks like!" Hermione tried desperately to cover the scene.

Ginny burst out laughing. "Draco, I knew you had a thing for Hermione, but Herms! Acting on yours!"

Both Draco and Hermione were confused.

"Wait, Draco likes me?"

A/N: Mwahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I locked Stacey in a closet so she won't bother us anymore, and I will update next week! See everyone there, and R&R if you liked!

~Alyssa


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, Draco likes me?"

"No I don't, you bloody woman. Why would I ever like a Mudblood like you?" Draco said, quite rudely.

Hermione burst into tears.

Ginny looked furious. Of course, he had to ruin the chance that Ginny just freely gave him. "Oi, now you shut up! Hermione's had it rough the past day, so if you don't mind, just shut up!"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused.

"She and my brother had a fight yesterday. He was afraid that 'The Ferret' would corrupt his precious, and Herms got mad because he made it sound like she couldn't protect herself."

"So that's why she was so unstable this morning."

"WILL YOU PLEASE JUST GET US OUT?" Hermione yelled.

"Fine," Ginny pouted.

When that was over, Hermione stomped over to her room. "Don't even think about talking to me."

Hermione POV

_He…likes me? No, Stop it, Hermione. Draco Malfoy of all people would never like me. Besides, I'm happy with Ron…right? _Hermione rubbed her temples. This was a mess.

Draco's POV

_Well, being nice to Granger didn't work, so what do I do now? I have to end Granger and Weaselbee's relationship, or else I don't get anything! Next step, is to have Hermione trust me._

Ginny POV

Ginny could hear noises from Ron's bedroom. "Ron? I decided to stop by… Hermiones' very chaken up, I think you should apologize… Ron?"

Ron and Pansy Parkinson were caught.

A/N: Surprise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since I'm not going to be able to update this weekend, I thought to just give it to you today! How do you like this, huh? Yes Ron is cheating on Hermione with Pansy. See you next weekend!

~Stardust


	6. Chapter 6

Caught playing chess.

"Ron…" Ginny sighed.

"What?" Ron said, not even looking up from his chess game.

"When are you going to wrap your dense head around the fact that Hermione is not Lavender?"

"All I said yesterday was that-"

"I know what you said Ron." Ginny said quietly.

"What did Ron say?" Pansy asked.

"Ron told Hermione that she needed protecting from Malfoy."

Pansy laughed. "Ronnie, you have just ruined your chances with Hermione- BEFORE she figures out you're cheating."

"She'll never figure it out, Pans." Ron scoffed at this idea.

"Ron, if you don't tell her soon, I will." Ginny put her hand to her temples. "This is getting out of hand."

Ron looked down, somewhat ashamed of himself. "Thanks for keeping it a secret. I love Hermione but- Who knows what the Ferret could be doing to her?"

"Ron, I know you're worried about Hermione, but she can take care of herself. I know she can."

Hermione's POV

I woke up from the nap I had taken even more confused.

"Malfoy?" I called out, somewhat unsure of what I was doing.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway, as Malfoy probably went reluctantly to my room.

"Granger?"

Back to Ron

"Pansy, I don't know what to do anymore. I love Hermione but-"

Pansy smiled. "It's alright Ron. Everything will be alright."

Back to Hermione

"Thanks Malfoy." I almost sobbed. "Thank you for watching _The Vow_ with me."

"You're welcome Granger."

As he turned to leave, I thought I saw a fleeting smile on his face.

A/N: Hey watchers! Thanks for waiting. Things are moving along now, aren't they? Hehehehehe….

Anyway, the next chappie will have some surprises. I'm trying to make it so that Ron really isn't the bad guy here, but things will become more angsty in the next chapter. I not saying what will happen, just be prepared!


	7. Bonus Chapter!

A/N: Bonus chapter! This is for my tenth reviewer: HallowRain8587! Thanks! I also am- *Stacey breaks down closet door* Welcome back, world! Now, on with the chapter!

Draco's POV

I went back to my room. _The Vow_ was just so… so…TOUCHING! Well, it was touching for a Muggle movie.

"MALFOY!"

"WHAT IS IT YOU BLOODY WOMAN!"

"COME HITHER!"

"WHY?"

"YOU HAVE A VISITOR!"

Draco reluctantly dragged himself out of the bed and walked impatiently (Me: Shut up!) to the door.

"Drake! Buddy! It's been too long!"

Tim. My worst enemy.

"Hi. Tim, why are you here? Also, Granger, why did you say come hither? That's to quote Muggles, weird."

Hermione smiled. "Just thought it would be fun to say."

Draco groaned. This is just what he needed. A weird Auror guy and mood-swinging witch. Great.

TIME SKIP OF TARDIS

"Bam!" Draco slammed his hands down on the table. "I. Have. NO THREE'S! GOOOOOO FISH!"

"NO! Hermione groaned. "I just need a three!"

Tim laughed. "That's too bad for you, but lucky for me. Hermione, give me your three's!"

Hermione and Draco were laughing, talking, and becoming more comfortable with each other. Tim smiled. Conspiring with Ginny to Hermione and Draco together was so much fun.

Far, far, away, Ron felt the tiniest of guilt before he slept with Pansy. Suddenly, Pansy was his everything.

In Hermione's house, Hermione lost Go Fish. She immediately called for a rematch. Which she then won, because Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age. She should be able to win a simple game of Go Fish.

"Draco," Hermione cooed. Draco felt chills run down his spine. "Give me your queen's."

THE END

A/N: Welcome, my lovelies, to a bonus chapter! In honor of the 10 reviews and 14 followers of this story, I have decided to post a bonus chapter! If I ever get either 20 reviews of 20 followers (whichever comes first) I will post another bonus chapter! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following! I will post this weekend, though. See you then!

~Stardust


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Guys, it might be a little while before I post the next chapter. The day after I posted the bonus chapter, I slapped my hand in a car door. Yesterday we went to the hospital, and my hand is sprained. I can only use one hand to type right now, so don't be surprised if the new chapter comes out Monday or Tuesday than today. I'm really sorry about the wait, but this chapter, I promise will be worth the wait.

Regards, Stardustgirl24


	9. Chapter 9

For one thing, Draco Malfoy was scared. Any minute now, Hermione would come through the front door, and he would have to explain exactly WHY there was a charred, smoking, mess on the stove. And when Hermione got mad, he should run. Where to, he was not exactly sure, but maybe he could by some time before she came after him.

The door opened slowly, and out stepped a very tired Hermione.

"Er, Granger?"

"What is it, Malfoy?" Hermione put a hand on her temples. "You better not have burnt the pie I baked for Harry and Ginny."

"Well, um, see Granger," Draco shifted anxiously.

Hermione sighed. "Ah well, I can bake another tomorrow. Is there any ice cream or milk?"

Draco shook his head. "It's a no on the milk, but yes on the ice cream. Would you like some?"

"Cookies and Cream."

Draco took the ice cream out of the freezer, though he unwillingly plunged his hand into the cold freezer. "Why do Muggles have this cold thing to put stuff like into? Don't they have something more convenient?"

Hermione slowly shook her head. "Hey, Malfoy, can we please not have this conversation right now? I need to rest."

As she started to leave, Draco actually began to worry about poor ol' Granger. This woman that he was living with was a shadow of the girl who had punched him in the face in 3rd year. It was….odd, to say the least.

"Hey, at least take the ice cream! I plunged my hand into a small, frozen wasteland for this." Draco angrily held out the ice cream. Hermione turned around and Draco got a closer look at the woman's' face.

"Granger…were you CRYING?" Draco said incredulously.

Hermione glared at him. "Just give me the ice cream."

Hermione's POV

_Who does that Ron think he is? We go out to dinner and he says he has something to tell me. So of course I think it's a proposal, but what is it really? It's a breakup dinner. On top of this, Draco burned the pie. What a wonderful day._ Hermione laid down to catch up on her favorite show, Downton Abbey. The time period was so engaging and she had fallen in love with the characters. Then came a knock on her door.

"Draco, I know it's you. You can come in."

The door slowly opened, and Draco poked his head in. "Y-you called me Draco."

Hermione groaned. "Yes, I did. Now what do you want?"

Draco hesitantly stepped into her room. "D-do you want to talk about it?"

Those words broke the dam and Hermione just burst into tears. "I actually really loved him, y- you know? E-even though we fought a lot, I-I thought we could m-make it work! I had th-these hopes and w-wanted to marry him! All I wanted w-was a happy ending..." Hermione sobbed into her coat and the ice cream.

Draco blinked. "So the Weasel broke up with you?"

Hermione shot him a watery glare. "W-well, what does it look like?"

Draco just looked at her. "At least you can get over him, right? I mean, now that he's out of your life, you can get stronger."

Hermione still cried.

Draco spent the night holding her.

A/N: And there you have it! The breakup chapter! Now, after several hours of having to hold down the Shift key with my elbow, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you're happy, because the chapter will NOT be as angsty as this. I can back to writing Go Fish card games! Yay! Just a warning: Stacey will be introduced as an actual character in the next chapter, and Tim might make a reappearance. Just sayin'. And then, well, things might…..heat up between Draco and Hermione! And The Defiant Child, yes, that was a Doctor Who reference. Stay safe guys!

~Stardust


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione woke up way later than she usually does on weekends. _Huh…. I guess Draco went back to his room… ah well._ She turned around to snuggle deeper into her coat… until she heard the door open to her room.

"Eh?" Hermione sat up.

"Hermione… could you help me make breakfast? I don't know how to work the stove…" Draco admitted, blushing. Hermione almost laughed. The great Draco Malfoy doesn't know how to work a stove!

"Hey, what're you smiling about?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied with a shake of the head. "Now, what's this about not knowing how to work the stove?"

Little Time Skippy

"And you turn this knob until the flame appears, okay?"

"Aah! Sorcery! Oh wait… Muggles aren't capable of sorcery… Hermione, what is this?"

Hermione grinned. "This is called electricity. It powers a lot of things inside a Muggle home."

"Oh, really?" Draco looked like a little child- full of wonder.

Hermione smiled. "And, now you can help me bake that pie!"

Draco turned. "W-what do you mean, 'bake that pie'? I have never used and I never want to use a Muggle thing! And remember the last time?"

"Just hold this." Hermione handed a box of blueberries to Draco. "I'll put down the crust and you can put in the rest of the ingredients with the blueberries, 'kay?"

"B-but I-"

"Just hold the blueberries, Draco. It won't take a lot of time. Also, can you preheat the oven, it needs to be at 175 degrees."

"Fine!" Draco leaned over Hermione and pressed a button on the stove.

"No! Draco, that's the clean button! Can't you read?"

"Well, there's no button that says 'pre heat'!

"Ugh, Draco, just push the bake button!"

"What's that gonna do?"

"DRACO, JUST PUSH THE DAMN BUTTON!"

"FINE!" Draco pushed the 'bake' button. "NOW WHAT?"

"PUSH THE CLEAN BUTTON AGAIN!"

"AND WHAT'LL THAT DO?"

"IT STOPS THE CLEAN PROCESS!"

"OKAY!" Draco pushed the 'clean' button once again. "HAPPY?"

"YES! NOW DO WHAT I TELL YOU!" Hermione angrily put her hand to her temples. "Just do what the recipe says, okay? I'm going to take a nap."

Another lil' time skippy~

Seeing Hermione napping peacefully on the couch, Draco got a horrible idea.

"Ah!" Hermione screeched. "INTRUDER!" she punched Draco in the nose.

"Fucking hell, what was that for, woman?"

"I'm sorry! I thought you were some kind of murderer of rapist or something…"

"Well now, that's the second time you've ever punched me in the nose, isn't it?"

Hermione unwillingly cracked a smile. "You're not forgiven. So don't think about crawling back to me once you can't figure out how the washing machine works!"

"No! You'll pay for this!" Draco mockingly said. "This won't be the last time you hear from Draco Malfoy!"

Hermione burst out laughing. "Let's get some dinner, you pathetic villain."

They linked arms when they heard a knock at the door. Hermione went to go check, and then Draco heard a squeal.

"Who is it?" he called. Then came Tim- a little surprise there, but who followed was a stranger.

"Hi you guys," she said sticking out her hand. "I'm Stacey, a relationship counselor. Tim told me that you are having some romantic troubles, hm? Well, don't worry now, because you two will soon make up!"

A/N: Well my dearies, how did you like that chapter? It's mainly fluff. Really. I added Stacey in there on a whim. She, too, is in on the plot. And for a little sneak peak on the next chapter: there will be frying pans! Blueberry allergies! Harry and Ginny! Penguins! Ron being an idiot who is over protective of Ginny (and possibly Harry.)! And most of all, DRACO LEARNING HOW TO USE A CELL PHONE! R&R, if you liked the story. I enjoy reviews! Also, the temperatures in here are in Celsius. Just sayin'.

~Stardust


	11. Chapter 11

"A… relationship counselor?" Draco said in disbelief.

"Yup!" Stacey giggled. "A little birdy told me that you two were having a rocky relationship, so Tim here," she giggled again. "Took me to go see you two! And what are you? Lovers? Married? Engaged?"

"NO!" Draco roared. "HERMIONE ARE NOTHING MORE THAN ROOMMATES!"

"Ooh, not even friends, are you? I do love a challenge."

"No, Stacey, Draco and I are really just roommates." Hermione interrupted.

"Hm… are we in denial? I think we are~"

Draco very nearly banged his head on the table. "I'm _surrounded_ by idiots."

At this, Hermione hit him on the back of his head. "Excuse me, but if you're in the room with the brightest witch of your age, you may want to watch what you say."

"Yeah, sure, you bloody woman."

Stacey was eagerly taking notes. "Hm… 'Bloody' is in use, it seems frequently, they banter… 'Hermione' seems caring, friendly… odd…" she murmured.

"What're you on about?" Draco asked, peering over her shoulder.

Stacey just smiled.

Time skip of Ginny smirking~

Harry and Ginny came over before Stacey and Tim left.

"Hello," Ginny said warmly. "I'm Ginny, and this is-"

"I know," Stacey and Tim chorused.

Ginny grinned. "Now, for our present for you two, since you were kind enough to bake for us," she took out a package and handed it to Hermione.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Open it," Ginny smiled.

And then there were penguins.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Hermione roared.

"HARRY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET THE PENGUINS!" Ginny shrieked.

"Sorry," Harry sheepishly said.

"It's…fine?" Hermione asked.

Penguins were currently over running the kitchen. Most of them were gravitating toward the fridge, but there were just penguins.

Stacey and Time were in shock.

"Now then, how about pie?"

Time skip because I'm lazy

Hermione served six slices of pie. One for everyone.

Tim took a big bite. "Wow, Hermione, this is really-"He stopped talking.

"Tim? TIM?" Stacey shook him by the shoulders. "What kind of pie is this?"

"Blueberry." Draco answered for her.

"Tim's allergic to blueberries!"

Cue panic.

"Relax, guys, I'm a Healer." Ginny interrupted the mounting panic.

No one listened, as penguins were now beginning to peck the unconscious body of Tim.

"GUYS!" This time, everyone stopped. "I'M A HEALER, I CAN FIX THIS!" Ginny dropped to her knees and started doing magic.

"How did this even happen?" Hermione buried her head into Draco's shoulder.

"What. The. Fuck?" Was all Draco said.

And then Ron burst in.

"GINNY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? I SAW TIM COLLASP, WHY DID THE FERRET ATTACK HIM? WHAT HAPPENED? I'M A TRAINED AUROR AND-"

"RON!" Hermione roared. "Why- are you stalking your little sister? She doesn't need to be protected, she has me, Harry, and herself to protect herself with!"

Ron gulped. "Er… hello, Hermione."

"HELLO? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione! Stop Hermione, don't hurt him," Harry said, trying to soothe her. "Just calm down, alright?"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Harry. I can't calm down! This is the last strike Ron, I want you out of my apartment!" She screamed.

"Okay." Ron turned and left.

"Finally," Hermione breathed. "Ginny, how's Tim?"

"He'll be fine." Taking a step away, Ginny wiped her brow free of sweat.

.

.

.

"Now what?"

A/N: Okay, okay, I know I said I would say that Draco would learn how to use a cellphone in this chapter, but then I remembered that Hermione had said she needed a new IPhone. So next chapter, WE'RE GOING TO THE APPLE STORE! Oh that'll be fun. R&R if you liked! See you next week!

~Stardust


	12. Chapter 12

"DRACO!" Hermione called from downstairs.

Grumpily, Draco walked down the stairs. "What is it?"

"I need to go to the Apple store to buy another IPhone. Ron broke my other phone, and I don't want you messing with any Muggle appliances while I'm gone. So you're coming with me."

"Woman, you messed up my hair routine!"

Hermione snorted. "Whatever, we need to go right now, or else the store will be crowded when we get there."

"Fuck you, Granger."

"And I HATE YOU, Malfoy."

"Glad to see we're on the same page." Draco turned around to head to the bathroom once more, but Hermione stopped him.

"Hey," she said, making Draco turn around. "Your hair looks better when it's not gelled down."

Draco blinked. "You like my hair?"

Hermione went red. "S-shut up!" she hit him over the head.

"You like my hair~" Draco teased, and would not shut up about it, until they reached the Apple store.

*coughcough* TIME SKIP *coughcough*

"Hermione, what is this?" Draco picked up an IPad.

"Draco, put that down!" was the response.

"Hermione, what about this?" Draco put down the IPad and picked up an IPhone.

"Draco!"

"Fine." Draco scowled and crossed his arms. In the middle of an Apple store.

Hermione was negotiating the type of phone she wanted when Draco sidled up to her.

"What is it?"

In response, Draco casually slung his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"Draco, what-"

"I got this." Draco told her, and held out some Galleons for the cashier to take.

"I'm sorry sir, but we d-" the cashier started, but Draco stared the poor girl down until she was cowed.

"W-we only n-need one c-coin, sir…" the cashier was shaking now.

"Draco!" Hermione said sharply, and he turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Stop glaring, you've scared the poor girl." Hermione chided.

"I just would like to pay, Hermione. Could you give me that?"

Hermione blinked. "Draco, that's very chivalrous of you, but its fine. I can pay." She tried to push his hand off her waist.

"Never, Granger." He held out a single Galleon to give to the cashier, who was watching this exchange with great interest.

"Thank you, sir," the cashier turned to Hermione. "Here is your phone. And have a good day with your boyfriend, miss!"

Hermione blinked again. "He's not- we're not," she sighed. "Thank you."

Draco smiled as if he had just won a battle.

A/N: Hey guys! The chapter…Hermione tried to deny the fact that she and Draco were together, and failed. Foreshadowing anything? Of course, because this is a Dramione fanfic. Well, R & R if you liked, I update every weekend! See y'all soon!

~Stardust


End file.
